icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/First Things First xD
I always think it is interesting to reflect on how much we've changed and matured as individuals since we have joined the wiki. So, in the spirit of true reflection... #What was the very first edit '''you made? #What was the very first '''comment '''you made? #How does this ''compare'' and'' contrast with the tone '''and overall '''personality you have now? Is it more or less the same? Or have you significantly''' grown as a person, since then? The ''very first'' edit I made was to the '''iGet Pranky '''page. I changed Spencer's age from '''14 '''to '''15, since technically he would be 29 '''in the 4th season and his flashback 'took place '''14 years ago'. Brace yourself; this is the ''first ''comment I made (on the iSAFW page): I personally think Seddie will happen. Here is why: 1. Carly has been rejecting Freddie since the very first episode, and she didn't start liking him until he saved her life. Freddie has done countless other nice things for her, but she never appreciated it until now. 2. Freddie took SAM'S advice and broke up with her. 3. Ever since iSYL, Freddie hasn't flirted with Carly, at all. In fact, besides the dance, there have barely been any instances in Season 3 or 4 that Freddie has hinted his love for Carly, except for maybe iDo, but, she rejected him in that episode, as well. 4. Freddie said that after his cast came off, they could try dating again, but nothing has happened. 5. Dan said himself that Freddie is getting over Carly. 6. Dan also said that Sam and Freddie don't really hate eachother. 7. Some may argue that Sam is way too mean to Freddie, and it would be terrible if they ended up together, but I have a feeling that there's a deeper meaning behind why Sam always picks on him; either she likes him, or she's just really lonely and picks on him to make herself feel better. I know that Sam shouldn't do this, but I honestly think that the emotional pain that Carly gives Freddie when she constantly rejects him is much worse than the physical pain Sam gives him. Also, with the exception of iSell Penny Tees, Freddie and Sam don't seem to be teasing eachother as much as they did before. 8. Starting in late season 2, Freddie actually seems to enjoy Sam's teasing and likes to tease her back. 9. Why would Dan write iKiss unless he wanted Sam and Freddie to be together? The ending scene is so sweet, and they both say "I 'hate' you", which is code for "I like you a lot, but I would never admit it because we are supposed to hate eachother". Plus, the ending scene in iTTK implies that they enjoyed the kiss because neither one of them said no, right away. 10. Even if Creddie doesn't happen, you Creddiers should still be EXTREMELY grateful, because you already got like, 5 kisses AND a 35 minute kiss!!!!! Okay, I'm done. I know some of those weren't really reasons why Seddie will happen, but they were just things I've wanted to point out for a long time. You can clearly see how childish I was. However, in my defense, I had waited ''forever ''to express my opinions on Creddie/Seddie; in the wiki or elsewhere. I just kinda had to let it all out, you know? As for how I've ''changed ''since then, I guess you could say I'm a teensy bit more '''''polite when it comes to expressing my opinions. Also, nowadays, I don't think I would waste '''my breath creating an ''entire list of reasons, especially on a page that was more or less ''unrelated ''to what I was talking about. I like to think I'm a bit more mature '''now, as well. I did away with so much '''puncuation!!!!!!! I SCREAM a lot less; only when ''absolutely ''nessesary. Since this was my first '''post, I obviously didn't ''know ''anybody yet. Nor did I ever '''imagine '''that things would get as ''serious ''as they did. I certainly did not '''anticipate that I would become so ''passionate ''about this wiki and everyone in it. So, clearly, at this point, I was not trying to make any kind of''' impression on anyone. I just figured I would '''occasionally come, spit out my $0.02, and then be done. However, after my first '''''popular blog, the rest was history. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I had a status. This meant that it was now important ''for me to ''think twice before I posted something, for the sake of maintaining a good reputation. However, one thing that hasn't changed about me is that I have always tried to be friendly ''to everyone. After all, you '''do deserve it. This both ''benefited ''me and'' backfired ''on me, early on. Anyway, recent events have made me realize '''a lot about myself that I previously ''wasn't ''aware of. Lessons that I '''probably would not have been able to learn, on my own. So, for that I will ''forever ''be grateful to this wiki, and for the wonderful '''people here who helped me ''blossum. Okay, that's BEYOND ENOUGH about me! Now, it's your ''turn; please '''answer '''the three questions above. Just as a '''bonus, here is the ''very first ''blog I ever wrote. It is laughably terrible, but '''''eerily ironic: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cartoonprincess/Hey,_all! Category:Blog posts